A patented, new class of drug carriers comprised of polymerized cyclodextrin (polyCD) will be synthesized and characterized for the treatment of MS. The carrier will provide a macromolecular delivery system through entrapment of the drug without conjugation. This can reduce side effects and increase bioavailability of drug. The carrier is designed to biodegrade arid release drug within the cell. The expected advantages are: (1) It will allow the use of drugs designed solely for efficacy without conjugation requirements. (2) It will allow the use of drugs designed solely for efficacy without regard for solubility. (3) Unconjugated drugs can be delivered as macromolecules and released within the T cell. (4) Drugs can be targeted by coupling the carrier to biorecognition molecules. These are advantages not currently available for treatment of MS. Two carriers will be synthesized and compared for efficacy. One will have mitoxantrone and the other cyclosporin an entrapped within it. The drug-loaded carriers will be purified by gel chromatography. The carrying capacity, stability, release activity, and T cell inhibition in vitro of each drug-loaded carrier will be characterized. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Polymerized cyclodextrin drug carriers can expand long-term treatment options for MS. Other markets include cancer treatment as well as treatment for many infectious diseases.